


Karma's Sweet Kiss [of Death]

by HEllmersy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Tamara (2005)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Swearing, Tamara (2005) AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy
Summary: When Flash figured out that Puny Parker had a crush on Harley it was easy enough to hold it over his head, the shock was though, that Harley liked him back. So when Harley said he was thinking of asking Peter out, Flash made a plan.OrA ploy against an unsuspecting underclassman takes a turn for the worse and suddenly Flash, Cindy, Liz, Abe and Brad are complicit in the murder of one Peter Parker.though in hindsight, Peter returning as a seductive, vengeful revenant wasn't exactly what Flash had imagined when they buried his body in some shallow grave in Pine Barrens.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Karma's Sweet Kiss [of Death]

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Tamara (2005) and I immediately got the idea for this but I have been sitting on it for a few weeks, only letting it be a drifting thought from time to time, and just yesterday I decided to sit down and write it. This first chapter is feeling sort of Prologue-y so I might dabble in a bit of non-linear story telling unless someone tells me not to, hope you enjoy!

When Flash figured out that Puny Parker had a crush on Harley it was easy enough to hold it over his head, the shock was though, that Harley liked him back.

Now, Flash loved Harley like a brother, and for every intense purpose they were brothers. They had spent countless nights playing video games while complaining about useless fathers and had spent hours comforting each other after their mothers' drunken rambles.

So when Harley said he was thinking of asking Peter out, Flash made a plan. Switch the note that Harley put in Puny Parker's locker with one Flash had written himself, and when the night came Harley would think he got stood up and Parker would think Harley sent Flash and his buddies to rough him up a little because there was no way Flash was gonna let Harley settle for Puny Parker. 

And so the perfect plan was hatched. But it went _so_ wrong, wrong in ways that Flash couldn't have imagined.

* * *

"This doesn't feel right," Cindy said as Flash tossed a shovel full of dirt on to Puny Parker's face... Puny Parker's _dead_ face that wouldn't stop fucking _looking_ at him because no one had shut his eyes and Flash sure as fuck wasn't going to do it.

He continued to shovel, Cindy, Betty, Liz, Brad and Abe stood off to the side being useless as usual.

"Flash stop," Betty said meekly, sounding on the verge of tears, "Fuck we... Flash we have to call the cops," Flash stopped shoveling and spun around to glare at the blonde. "No, we are not calling the fucking _cops_ Betty, and if you so much as even reach for that _fucking phone,_ Parker isn't going to be the only one we're burying tonight!" Flash yelled, maybe a little too loudly for a group of teenagers burying the dead body of an underclassman in the middle of the woods but still...

"We... What's done is done, Betty," Abe said, his voice was trembling, "If we call the cops now it would just be worse for all of us. I've just gotten my scholar ship letter and I cannot - I will not just throw my life away because of an accident..." Abe picks up a shovel and starts in earnest.

Brad grumbles and also picks up a shovel. "I already have a record okay? And besides if you think that your little blonde haired, blue eyed, pasty white ass isn't gonna get more than a slap on the wrist while the rest of us get thrown in prison for the rest of out lives then think again, Betty," he digs his shovel into the dirt pile and tosses some more into the hole.

Flash sighs. "Look, the sooner this is over with the sooner we can all go home and for get about this little shit," Flash spat, but he knew, deep down he knew none of them would ever forget about this. Jesus Christ it was a fucking _prank_ , poking fun on some shitty kid that Flash really has no reason to hate.

But he fought back, for once in his fucking life Peter Parker fought back and in return... Watching Peter struggle, hearing his whimpers as he sunk down further into the broken lamp that had impaled through his chest, his _heart_ , the look in his eyes as he tried to reach out for help, it was... fuck it will haunt Flash's nightmares for the rest of his life.

An hour later Flash, Abe, and Brad finished patting the dirt flat and covering the scene with leaves, they were all ready to go home, but then Flash caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh for _fucksake!"_ Flash exclaimed and they all turned to see the hideous bomber jacket Parker had showed up to the motel in.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is no one fucking competent here?" Flash grumbled. Okay, all they have to do is ditch the jacket in someones trashcan, go home, got to bed, and then Flash just needs to comfort Harley tomorrow as he cries about being stood up.

Except that Parker didn't stand him up, in fact Peter looked so... excited and at first Flash didn't understand why but then he took off that damn bomber jacket and it became pretty obvious because he was dressed to the nines, and by that Flash mean's barely anything. But the way Parker looks - _looked_ doesn't matter now because he's three feet under in some random plot in Jersey an hour and a half away from where he actually died and there's no way anyone will find him for a very, very long time - _Stop it, for fucksake just stop!_

Flash took a deep breath and walked over and grabbed the jacket off the ground and made his way back to the others, he dumps the ugly ass jacket in some random dumpster on the corner half an hour away from where they buried Peter's body and then they drive off in silence. 

When they cross the sate border from New Jersey back into New York, Flash finally speaks. "I think I goes without saying that we don't say a word, from this day forward we don't talk about this. _Ever._ Got it?" He asks only to receive silence.

Flash makes a sharp turn and slams on the brakes sending the car skidding across the asphalt, Betty, Liz, Abe and Cindy are in the back and go careening to the side and they all scream. Once the car comes to a jarring halt, Flash whips around to glare at everyone. _"AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"_ Flash screams furiously.

Cindy and Liz have stared to cry again and Betty looks like she's on the verge of tears but won't let herself cry right now, Abe and Brad are both still and statues. Eventually everyone nods and Flash isn't as cruel as to demand a verbal answer. _But_ _what about Peter, wasn't that just as cruel? burying him in the middle of the woods miles away from his friend and family_ _? To deny not only him but your bestfriend any happiness that may or may not have lasted them the rest of their lives?_

Flash starts the car back up and gets them back on the road. Tomorrow is a new day, and just a day closer to completely forgetting about this for good.

* * *

Last night was _hell._

Flash couldn't sleep, and from the looks of things neither could Liz, Abe, Cindy or Brad. Flash didn't know about Betty because she didn't have home room with them but Flash resolutely ignored any kind of eye contact between the four present and sat down in his seat just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

Mister Banner was about to sit down himself when there was a knock on the door and he sighed as he got right back up to go and reopen it.

When he did Flash's heart sunk.

"Sorry I'm late mister Banner, ran into a little trouble on the way, almost died getting here," Peter croons with a smirk as he saunters into the class room. Flash turns to the back of the class to see the others staring in shock, when Flash turns back to face forward he nearly jumps out of his skin when Peter is standing right in front of his desk.

"This caffeine? Thank god, I need a little something to get my heart beating again," Peter smirked as he grabbed the energy drink off of Flash's desk with dainty fingers and took a long pull, he sighed and licked his lips. "Thanks Flash," he winks before sauntering down the rows of seats to he usual spot in the back of class.

What. The. _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say this is my pride and joy or anything but it's definitely close so that being said I am writing this as I go along so it'll probably be a significant gap between me post this and then having the next chapter up, so be patient with me please! I also want to thank you for clicking on this story and don't be afraid to comment, they go a long way in motivating me to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!
> 
> Come send me death threats on Tumblr for murdering Peter! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellmersy


End file.
